The Way I look At You
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: Gabi has memory loss. Troy lies. Will Gabriella forgive him? Troyella. Trailer up! Please Read & review, Thanks! Kelly xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's the Trailer to a new story I'm trying out. I'm not sure if it sounds good so please let me know! Review Thanks :

The Way I Look At You: Trailer

_Gabi and Troy are just friends_

"Hey Troy!"

"Hey Brie, do you have the history notes, I didn't get them." Troy asked. What she didn't know is that he was busy starring at her the whole class.

"Um yeah sure, here you go." She said handing it to him.

"Thanks see you tomorrow!" He said walking away waving.

"Bye." Gabs said giving a friendly smile.

_But they were madly in love with each other. _

"Your so like him Gabi, you know you do!" Taylor said.

"Okay so maybe I do, but it doesn't matter because he'll never like me back." Gabi said sadly.

Taylor sighed. "You guys are so clueless!"

"Her laugh it so cute! And those eye, wow there gorgeous! And..." Troy said.

Chad cut him off. "Enough, we get it your madly in love with Gabriella. Just ask her out already!"

"I can't she doesn't like me back."

Chad gave off a frustrated sigh and stomped off.

"How can too people be so blind!" He yelled.

_The one day Troy decided he was finally going to tell her._

"Okay you know what, I'm going to do it! I'm going to tell Gabriella I love her."

"You go man!" Chad yelled after him.

_But there's only one thing stopping him from doing so._

"Hey Troy." Sharpay said, more like flirted.

"Hi. I have to go." Troy said trying to get away.

"Wait." Sharpay said.

And before Troy even realized what was happening Sharpay kissed him.

_What if Gabriella saw?_

Gabriella saw Troy and Sharpay kissing and ran out of the school as fast as she could tears falling like a waterfall over her face.

"What did you do that for??!!" Troy said angrily pushing Sharpay away. (A/N haha that rhymes, sorry)

"Gabriella wait!" Troy said running after her.

She ran without watching where she was going and all the sudden a car sped out from nowhere and hit Gabi.

"Gabriella!!!" Troy screamed witnessing this. He rushed up to her and knelt next to her body on the ground.

"No Gabi stay with me! I love you." he said tears falling down his face.

"Troy." She faintly whispered. He quickly took out his phone and called 911.

_And what would happen if she woke up and shocked everyone._

"She waking up!" Troy yelled. Everyone rushed to her hospital bed.

"Hello." She said looking around. "Where am I?"

"Troy, Gabriella has memory loss. I'm sorry." The doctor said sadly.

"Gabriella." Troy whispered watching Gabi look confused at Taylor who was try to explain who she was.

_What if Gabi asked an important question and Troy lied?_

"Hey, um it's Troy right?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Did Gabriella, I mean did I, have a boyfriend?" She asked.

Just as he was about to tell her the truth his phone rang.

"One sec." He looked at her phone, it was a text from Chad.

He looked over at Chad who was quietly standing in the corner. Chad motioned for him to read it. Troy looked down and read the text. _Tell her your her boyfriend._ He walked over to Chad.

"I can't lie to Brie." He whispered so Gabriella wouldn't hear.

"Yes you can, just say it's you and then you guys will be together."

"What happens when she remembers?" He asked.

"You'll have spent time together and she'll have realized how much she loves you."

"Thats not actually that bad of an idea." Troy said.

He walked over to Gabriella said. "Yeah I'm your boyfriend."

_Then what happens when she finally remembers?_

"You lied to me Troy, your my best friend how could you!" Gabriella screamed at Troy.

"Gabriella I'm sorry!" Troy said.

Gabi just looked at him with sad eyes and walked away. "Goodbye Troy." She whispers.

COMING VERY SOON.

PLEASE please review and let me know if you think that this is a good enough idea to write. If yes, I'll try my best to update soon. I'm just getting over writers block (which you all probably know what thats like, I so hate it) so I decided I'd try and do another story. Hope you like it. Thanks

Kelly xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay here's the first chapter, I'm actually not even sure I really like this story idea but I'll write it if you guys want but it will probably be pretty short if I do. I only got 2 reviews that said something along the lines of 'interesting' I wasn't sure if thats good or not, please elaborate. And everyone else PLEASE review! Thanks. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

The Way I Look At You

Chapter 1

"Hey Troy!"

"Hey Brie, do you have the history notes, I didn't get them." Troy asked. What she didn't know is that he was busy starring at her the whole class.

"Um yeah sure, here you go." She said handing it to him.

"Thanks see you tomorrow!" He said walking away waving.

"Bye." Gabs said giving a friendly smile.

_If only she knew_

_If only he knew_

They both thought, walking away.

"Hey Gabi!" A cheery Taylor came up to Gabriella at her locker. Taylor noticed Gabriella was deep in thought and smirked knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"Just tell him Gabs."

"Wha...oh hey Taylor, what did you say?" Gabi said coming out of Troy-land. Taylor laughed.

"I said just tell Troy how you feel." Gabriella looked surprised. "Yes Gabs, I know, along with everyone in the school."

"Wha..what are you talking about?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"You know what I talking about Gabi!" Taylor replied.

"I can't say I do." She said lying through her teeth. Taylor gave her that I'm-not-stupid-I-can-tell-your-lying look. Gabriella just sighed, defeated.

"You so like him Gabi, you know you do!" Taylor said.

"Okay so maybe I do, but it doesn't matter because he'll never like me back." Gabi said sadly.

Taylor sighed. "You guys are so clueless!"

The bell rang and they ran off to class.

(While Taylor and Gabriella were talking.)

"Her laugh it so cute! And those eye, wow there gorgeous! And..." Troy said.

Chad cut him off. "Enough, we get it your madly in love with Gabriella. Just ask her out already!"

"I can't, she doesn't like me back."

Chad gave off a frustrated sigh and stomped off.

"How can too people be so blind!" He yelled as the bell rang.

Troy was sitting in math class wondering what Chad meant by to people being blind.

_Maybe he means she likes me back. That would be soooo awesome!!! Maybe I should ask her out. Yeah you know what, I'm going to, I'm going to ask her out._ He decided.

The bell rang and Chad came over to Troy.

"Okay you know what, I'm going to do it! I'm going to tell Gabriella I love her." Troy said with determination.

"You go man!" Chad yelled after him.

Troy raced off down the hall to find the girl of his dreams.

_Okay I know REALLY short and I'm sorry! I have a lot on my mind lately. I know this chapter sucked but PLEASE REVIEW and be nice. Thank you soooo much for reading! I would like more reviews so I'll update after 5 more okay? Oh, and I promise my next story will be better! _

_Kelly xoxo_


End file.
